


Order 66

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: The Clone Wars fan art.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head as I was falling asleep a few nights ago and it made me so sad I felt I had to inflict it on others. I wanted to paint some of my favorite characters who were controlled by Order 66, and either died under its influence or became Imperial troopers for at least a while. I know there's no definitive info on what happened to Wolffe, but my headcanon is that he was under for a while, and then maybe a blow to the head damaged his control chip? I dunno, something like that. Anyway. I love them and they make me sad. T__T
> 
> *[Timelapse video](https://youtu.be/gdjybtlkuN4)*
> 
> I usually stream on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia) while I'm drawing, so feel free to stop by.

Small:

Large:


End file.
